


Rien n'arrive par hasard

by Ariane_Watson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_Watson/pseuds/Ariane_Watson
Summary: Et si l'amour se commandait par une machine. Si nous pouvions être délivré du choix de notre âme soeur? Quel bonheur pourrions nous en retirer? Challenge du Collectif Noname de février. Soulmate Johnlock dans le monde de Black Mirror





	Rien n'arrive par hasard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello à tous et toutes, me voici avec mon challenge de février, mon tout premier vrai challenge du Collectif Noname. C'est avec fierté et appréhension que j'ai fait ce crossover Sherlock Black Mirror comportant les thématiques : immortel, chute et nouveau fandom. Les réponses aux questions sur les défis sont en bas de ce chapitre. Vous y retrouverez aussi les références des épisodes Black Mirror cités dans ce texte (et oui pour les connaisseurs de cette série britannique, vous savez qu'il y a des allusions inter épisode assez fréquents et j'ai voulu garder le même ton dans cette fiction qui sera en 2 chapitres.) Désolée pour les erreurs et les coquilles, chapitre non revu par une béta.
> 
> Sur ce je vous dis Enjoy

Rien n'arrive par hasard

La montre Coach Love, l'objet à la mode qui permet de trouver l'âme sœur. Et toute personne qui entrait dans le Système devait en porter une. Ce soir-là, le premier Bip de John retentit. L'appareil lui avait trouvé une partenaire. Il avait pris son temps afin de choisir le meilleur costume qu'il possédait et se rendit dans ce lieu mythique, le restaurant principal de la cité. C'était à cet endroit précis que toutes les rencontres se faisaient, les repas étaient même paramétrés par le Système. Il fallait simplement se laisser porter pour trouver son âme sœur, celle avec laquelle on vit l'amour immortel. Deux cœurs battant ensemble, à l'unisson et surtout en parfaite symbiose.

John était plutôt timide et réservé, faire des rencontres à l'aveugle lui semblait troublant. Et s'il tombait sur une personne acariâtre, où perverse. Le Système était soi-disant performant, mais on n'était jamais à l'abri de rien. Oui les nouvelles technologies avaient permis une avancée gigantesque dans la vie des êtres humains, mais elle avait fait pas mal de dégâts aussi. Plus de 350 000 personnes avaient été tuées par des guêpes électroniques censées polliniser les fleurs de la ville de Londres. La cause était simple, un piratage électronique pour dénoncer la haine virtuelle des réseaux sociaux. (1)

Mais l'heure était au rendez-vous, à la beauté du lieu et au doux fumet qu'émanait les cuisines. Il prit place à la table que le serveur lui avait indiquée.

Sherlock dans sa tenue favorite d'un costume sur mesure noir et chemise violette, fit son entrée dans la bâtisse. Demandant à sa montre la photo de la personne qu'il devait rencontrer, il fut flatté par la beauté de cet étranger. Arrivant à la table, il sourit à son interlocuteur qui ressemblait à un poisson rouge dans son bocal

"Quelque chose ne vas pas" se mit à sourire Sherlock d'une façon charmeuse. " Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes, et vous ?"

"John Watson enchanté" il eut un blanc mais le blond repris " Mais heu…. Je pense que le Système a dû se tromper, enfin vous n'êtes pas une femme"

"Je peux vous jurer que non" annonça le brun en rigolant

" Je ne suis pas gay" répondit très vite un John plutôt paniqué.

"Du calme, tout va bien, je ne suis pas le grand méchant loup. Je ne vous ferai rien sauf si vous me le demandez. Croix de bois, crois de fer ou j'irai en enfer" expliqua Sherlock en faisant le salut scout.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent mieux à la table qui leur était réservée.

"C'est votre première fois, vu votre état de choc. Vous êtes ici pour faire plaisir à votre frère qui désire vous voir heureux. Vous ne lui parlez plus et pourtant vous avez accepté cette proposition. Tout ce qui est technologie vous fait peur, certainement dû à un traumatisme de l'enfance."

"Je ne savais pas que la montre donnait des informations sur le partenaire"

" Pas du tout, comme le Système se tait sur l'identité de la personne, il m'est impossible de savoir autant d'informations. Je l'ai déduit en vous voyant. Votre montre, il y a une inscription sur le bord. Et c'est signé Harry. Cela me fait donc penser que vous avez un frère qui veut vous voir trouver l'amour. Mais cette inscription, vous avez essayé de l'effacer. Votre montre a été frottée avec vigueur à cet endroit. Qui pourrait se soucier de vous tout en connaissant les nouvelles technologies, un frère bien sûr. Vos parents ne doivent certainement pas connaitre ce programme. Il est beaucoup trop récent. Le fait d'avoir essayé à tout prix de de faire disparaitre la marque signifie que vous n'appréciez pas ce Harry. Malgré tout l'idée de trouver l'amour ne vous est pas égale et c'est donc pour cette raison que vous êtes ici dans un costume neuf. On voit encore les marques des plis correspondant à la boite dans laquelle vous l'avez reçu." énonça Sherlock se disant qu'il risquait de recevoir en plein visage le verre d'eau de son 'partenaire'

"Wouaouh, c'est incroyable, vous avez vraiment un don. La seule erreur c'est que Harry est le diminutif d'Harriet, ma sœur. Nous ne nous parlons plus car elle m'a fortement déçue lors du décès de nos parents. Et en leur hommage, je suis venu ici afin de perpétuer le nom des Watson en trouvant une charmante épouse. Ils ont 100% de réussite et oui, je suis choqué de voir que ma première partenaire soit un homme"

OoOoO

Plus la soirée avançait, plus la glace se brisait. Sherlock prenait plaisir à déduire les autres couples pour John. Entre la jeune femme désespérée car son partenaire n'avait pas la coiffure adéquate, ou l'homme intrigué par la taille de la poitrine de sa compagne, il y avait beaucoup de choses à se raconter. Mais le temps est le maitre mot de ce programme. Chaque rencontre se voyait attribuer un nombre d'heures, de jours, de mois ou d'années. Et un moment bien spécifique pour se dire adieu. Tel était la règle. John et Sherlock se plièrent aux lois pour demander le temps qu'on leur avait attribué, la réponse fut de 12 heures.

Les deux hommes étaient visiblement déçus. John proposa alors à Sherlock de faire comme si de rien n'était et de dépasser le temps. Le brun lui fit mine que non en indiquant les vigiles. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Que pouvaient 'ils risquer en cas d'infraction ? Se faire mettre dehors de l'expérience ? ou pire encore ? Alors pour ne pas gâcher une seule seconde, ils prirent la direction de la maison qui leur était destinée. Un domicile prêté le temps destiné à ces couples afin de découvrir le sexe et la vie à deux. Avec un temps si court, le coach les avait bien évidemment briefés pour qu'ils passent à l'acte, mais aucun des deux ne voulait briser l'atmosphère douce qui régnait.

Une bouteille de champagne attendait sur la table du salon. Un grand feu brulait doucement dans l'âtre. La demeure avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour mettre la relation de couple au cœur de chacun. La pièce principale se trouvait être une chambre avec un lit King size et aux draps de lin égyptien glissant sur la peau. Pourtant ni John, ni Sherlock n'avait l'intention de brusquer l'autre. Même si le brun mourrait d'envie de goûter la peau de son partenaire, son éducation stricte et respectueuse l'en empêchait.

" Je pourrais dormir ici" suggéra John en essayant de s'installer dans le sofa

"Il est trop petit, c'est vraiment ridicule" lui sourit Sherlock voyant le blond se tortiller comme un ver pour s'y coucher. Un accord fut donné pour le lit. Le repos était une denrée nécessaire pour affronter cette expérience.

John attrapa la bouteille, prit des verres et les deux hommes prirent place, complètement vêtus de la tête aux pieds, sur la couverture de lit.

"je me demande comment les gens faisaient avant le système, ce n'est pas simple de pouvoir trouver la bonne personne en ayant autant de choix à paramétrer. Avec toutes ces possibilités, étaient-ils certains de rencontrer la bonne personne ? "demanda soudainement Sherlock.

" Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai le souvenir que mes grands-parents s'aiment à la folie mais je les ai connus peu de temps. Ma seule option pour les retrouver c'est le programme San Junipero (2). J'ai envie de penser qu'ils y sont là-bas en chair et en os et non simplement par des lignes de codes informatiques. Je sais que le processus récupère leur mémoire, leurs pensées et leurs émotions. Ils sont devenus immortel par ce software et leur amour peut durer à jamais. Mais en réalité, ils ne sont que des petites clés sur un immense mur technologique. Même si les limites de la bioéthique ont évolué, ce qui empêchera le débranchement de leurs clés, ils peuvent disparaitre si le logiciel rencontre un bug non réparable." expliqua John qui subissait la technologie, plutôt que de l'utiliser pour avancer. Sur ce, il continua :

"Je voulais être médecin, soigner les gens, m'occuper d'eux de la naissance jusqu'à la mort. Mais notre monde a changé beaucoup trop vite".

John expliqua à Sherlock comment la médecine est passée de deux à trois vitesses : Les grands de ce monde amassaient suffisamment d'argent pour se payer des organes Hytech et leur esprit était transféré dans des embryons naissant afin d'échapper à la mort. Ils avaient juste besoin des IA pour gérer leur santé. Aucun humain ne les touchait. Les gens normaux qui savaient subvenir à leurs besoins se faisaient implanter des puces pour surveiller leurs corps. Entre le métabolisme, la croissance, l'état sur la vieillesse, tout était examiné par ces implants et en cas de souci, c'était des spécialistes qui régulaient les problèmes par de simples injections. La vraie médecine pouvait s'opérer dans la 3e vitesse : des gens qui n'arrivaient plus à suivre le rythme financier et qui tombaient dans la décrépitude. Malheureusement les dispensaires se faisaient très rares, étant réquisitionnés pour la construction des nouveaux hôpitaux haute technologie, et le matériel très pauvre. Et pour ces personnes, la vie s'arrêtait souvent très vite après leur chute dans cette classe sociale. L'argent créait des immortels alors que les autres qui enrichissaient cette classe divine finissait par chuter très bas pour ne plus rien avoir. Comme la vie elle-même est un coût, quand le compte tombait à zéro, elle ne pouvait plus exister.

"Je te comprend" lui répondit le brun. " Moi je désirais être athlète de haut niveau, natation et spécialisé dans le plongeon. Mais depuis que ces sports ne rapportent pus rien aux médias, il n'y a plus de sponsors et donc plus d'argent dans le domaine. Heureusement qu'ici, ils ont une magnifique piscine avec un plongeoir de 10 mètres. Je peux au moins trouver une façon d'en pratiquer même si je sais que lors de mon appariement, je devrais me trouver un emploi stable. Je pense offrir mes services dans la cybercriminalité et toi ?"

"Moi ? écrivain. Il y a beaucoup de travail pour la conservation des vieux manuscrits et puis il faut les immortaliser par l'informatique. Et comme j'adore exprimer mes sentiments par les textes, je pourrais essayer à coté de ce métier de technicien du livre, de vendre mes écrits."

"J'espère que tu me feras lire tes merveilles" lui fit promettre Sherlock.

La soirée avançait et malgré tout la fatigue se faisait sentir. Le champagne avait aidé sans mettre non plus une cuite mémorable aux deux hommes. John somnolait doucement entre rêve et réalité. Sherlock lui d'humeur tendre ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main pour la rapprocher de son cœur. Pourquoi seulement 12h avec John, il lui semblait que cet homme était son tout. Il avait ressenti une multitude de papillons dans le ventre au moment où il avait aperçu le blond. Ils se comprenaient et parler avec quelqu'un aussi intimement ne faisait que renforcer son désir. Mais John avait été clair, il n'était pas gay. C'était ça alors l'amitié ? Pourtant celui qui rêvait de faire médecine, était si beau, si angélique dans son sommeil. Ses 28 ans lui allaient à ravir. Si seulement cette seconde pouvait se stopper et rester telle qu'elle était pour l'infini. Sherlock avait trouvé son paradis.

OoOoO

9h00 du matin allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez. Le soleil était au beau fixe mais certainement pas l'humeur des deux jeunes gens. L'heure était aux adieux. La seule chance de se retrouver pouvait être à l'appariement final, mais juger sur 12h, n'était qu'une goutte d'eau dans le vaste océan du Système.

"Merci d'avoir été mon premier rendez-vous" sourit tristement Sherlock

"Tu as été parfait, foutu compte à rebours. J'aurais voulu partager plus"

" John, quoi que tu en penses, si je pouvais recommencer, je te chopperais direct pour t'embrasser et te convaincre qu'il n'y a rien de mal à aimer un homme"

"Nous avons laissé passer notre chance, à te connaitre, je suis certain que j'aurais apprécié"

John prit Sherlock dans ses bras lui demandant de prendre soin de lui, de manger car au toucher du textile, le blond avait pu sentir l'ossature de son partenaire. Malheureusement les montres sonnèrent et ils durent se lâcher sur le champ. Un contact intime comme une caresse ou un baiser hors temps imparti envoyait une décharge électrique qui vrillait le cerveau en une migraine atroce pouvant durer des jours. Et Sherlock ne voulait pas souffrir plus que ce qu'il endurait déjà sur le moment. Sans oublier qu'il ne voulait pas blesser John.

Leur dernier regard fut empli de tristesse mais à bien regarder les caméras de surveillance qui les surveillaient, ils prirent chacun une route différente, le cœur lourd.

OoOoO

Les deux hommes étaient chacun en discussion avec leur coach. Sherlock se demandait comment le système pouvait se baser sur des déductions en un temps si court. John lui réclamait le fondement d'enchainer les partenaires aussi vite car sa montre venait de sonner pour lui faire rencontrer une nouvelle personne. Sherlock fut aussi surpris car sa montre bipa aussi.

" aussi vite" s'exclamèrent les deux alors que John faisait du cardio dans la salle de sport et Sherlock des longueurs dans la piscine.

« Rien n'arrive par hasard » s'exclamèrent les coachs en même temps ! La loi étant la loi même si elle était dure, ils prirent le temps de se laver, de se changer et de se rendre dans le restaurant où tout avait commencé.

OoOoO

Pour son rencard, Sherlock était le premier. Quand il vit arriver un bel homme brun assez grand et surtout habillé d'un magnifique costume bleu, il espérait que ce soit son rendez-vous. La montre confirma l'identité de la personne. Ce fut de cette manière que Victor Trevor allait partager 9 mois de sa vie avec Sherlock Holmes. La beauté physique de Victor subjuguait son partenaire qui se mettait à glousser comme une adolescente dont le taux d'hormone avait dépassé le plancher. Ce qui arrangeait bien l'autre homme. Victor était dans le système depuis 5 ans. Il savait donc sur quelle carte jouer pour que Sherlock tombe dans ses filets. Surtout que le brun émanait quelque chose de troublé. Sans doute une première rencontre difficile. De l'autre côté de la salle, une femme blonde aux traits enfantin attendait visiblement mécontente. John arriva vers elle et l'identité fut confirmée. Mary Morstan, sa nouvelle compagne.

Du coté de John, Mary était infernale, très imbue d'elle-même et visiblement n'avait aucune envie d'entamer une relation avec John. Dès le départ, elle l'avait dévalorisé sur son allure, sur sa façon de se tenir droit, sur ce qu'il mangeait. Elle voulait tellement en finir, qu'elle demanda dans les 3 minutes après avoir rencontré John de découvrir le temps de cette relation. Le nombre de jour leur pesa sur l'estomac : 365 jours, une année complète à devoir passer avec un être qu'on exècre dès la première seconde. Bref un vrai parcours du combattant les attendait. Mary avait beau protester auprès du coach, la montre lui répétait inlassablement qu'il n'y avait aucune erreur. Que rien n'arrivait par hasard. Le blond essayait de prendre cette histoire à la rigolade, ce qui évidemment contrariait encore plus sa compagne. Même sa blague sur le poulet tikki Massala ne dérida pas la jeune femme de 25 ans.

OoOoO

Les deux couples prirent le chemin de leurs maisons attribuées pour la durée de leur relation. Autant dans celle où Sherlock et Victor venait de rentrer, on entendit vite le bruit des vêtements se froisser et être jetés pour que les deux hommes puissent profiter du sacro-saint SEXE sans limite et sans retenue. Toute personne qui entrait dans ce protocole se voyait vacciné contre toutes les IST, y compris le VIH. De plus les partenaires devaient faire des tests de santé réguliers et garder la forme par le sport et une alimentation saine. La chambre à coucher était munie d'un testeur qui comme pour le dépistage du diabète, prend une goutte de sang pour l'analyser afin de valider le passage à l'acte. Les deux hommes étant parfaitement sains, ils firent donc ce que le Système attendait d'eux. Une communion du corps et de l'esprit par cette danse connue du fond des âges et qui n'avait jamais su être remplacée malgré la technologie. Toutes leurs sensations, leurs secrétions hormonales, toutes les données que pouvait calculer la montre, étaient stockées bien précieusement pour le calcul du partenaire idéal.

Autant dans la maison de John et Mary les choses étaient moins jolies. Ce qui s'y passait était la même danse que celle que pratiquait Sherlock et Victor, sauf que Mary critiquait tout sur tout. Ne pas faire une entrée et sortie comme un tiroir de commode, exécuter des rotations dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, tout n'était qu'une catastrophe pour cette pimbêche. John ne la satisfaisait pas. Le constat était si lamentable, qu'il avait décidé de ne plus toucher la jeune femme. Le blond avait toujours été un coureur de jupon. Il savait comment donner jouer dans les plaisirs féminins. Mais si la partenaire qu'on lui proposait, décidait de tout refuser en bloc, il n'allait pas se fatiguer. Pas maintenant, pas avec elle. Il préféra penser à Lui. Ce Sherlock qui installé dans le lit le corps recouvert de sueur, prenait la main de Victor pour l'amener à son cœur. Certes, c'était différent qu'avec John, mais il trouvait une sorte de sérénité. Victor était un parfait amant et un bon confident et Sherlock ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien et détendu qu'après cette nuit. Certes, il pensait à son occasion manquée, mais son état brumeux post coïtal le conduisait sur une autre voie.

OoOoO

Quand un appariement se faisait, toute la communauté était invitée à la célébration. Et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, pour montrer que le Système fonctionnait parfaitement bien. La publicité est toujours plus efficace quand elle se fait de manière interactive. Vivez le moment de bonheur des autres car un jour ça sera votre journée.

La seconde raison était le rassemblement, quelque part dans la foule se trouvait votre âme sœur. Le nombre de gens était conséquent mais malgré tout, vous pourriez très bien lui parler lors de la réception en lui offrant un verre sans savoir que ça sera cette personne qui vous fera battre votre cœur à en perdre la raison. Garder l'espoir, celui qui permet d'avancer en croyant au lendemain, surtout si la journée d'aujourd'hui est morose. Un vrai slogan prometteur !

John et Mary étaient présents cela faisait maintenant 3 mois qu'ils se fréquentaient. La jeune femme s'était montrée courtoise pendant tout le cérémonial en restant au bras de John, mais dès qu'elle put, elle s'échappa du blond pour agrandir son cercle de connaissance. John, un verre à la main, avait aperçu sans le vouloir Sherlock accompagné d'un autre homme. La jalousie naissait dans l'esprit du plus âgé. Voir son ancien partenaire, s'il pouvait l'appeler de la sorte, flirter avec un homme si beau que cet étranger rendait le blond complètement marteau. Il avait tellement espéré que Sherlock soit dans le même pétrin que lui. A côté de la beauté de Victor, John se sentait petit, moche et sans intérêt. Ce qui plomba encore plus l'humeur dans laquelle il se trouvait.

La soirée du mariage se déroulait sans trop d'anicroches. Mary avait réprimandé son partenaire à plusieurs reprises mais pour John, c'était juste comme de la pluie qui coulait le long d'une vitre pour s'écraser sur le sol. Oui il avait eu envie de mettre une chemise bleue car il trouvait que cela donnait plus de profondeur à ses yeux que la blanche exigée par Mary. Oui il avait mangé de la sauce pimentée à l'ail, car il savait que la jeune femme détestait les épices et qu'elle ne serait pas tentée de l'embrasser pour montrer qu'ils étaient un couple parfait en apparence. Le jackpot survint au moment où il réussit à la semer parmi les invités ne demandant que de pouvoir s'asseoir sur un muret au bord du lac afin écrire un peu. Rien ne valait un cadre idyllique pour laisser le crayon noircir le papier d'histoires farfelues racontant sa triste réalité. Il fut surpris d'une main ferme et franche se posant dans son dos. Ce n'était pas une caresse, la montre n'eut pas le besoin de se manifester par une décharge mais John lui se releva d'un bond comme si la foudre l'avait frappé. Il y avait de quoi, Sherlock se tenait juste là derrière lui dans un tailleur impeccable et dont la chemise noire ouverte sur un bouton lui faisait l'effet d'une seconde peau. John essaya reprendre de la constance. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres mais commença à s'étouffer avec le champagne.

Sherlock lui prêta assistance, ce qui permit à John de reprendre des couleurs en expectorant le contenu de son estomac sur le pantalon et les chaussures du brun.

"Tu as l'air en forme" sourit John d'une façon timide se sentant mal à l'aise vis à vis de ce qui venait de se passer

"Certainement plus que toi" se mit à rire le brun en prenant une serviette et de l'eau pour éponger les dégâts

" je te rembourserai le teinturier"

"Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien à payer ici, j'irai le reporter dans le vestiaire et ils me fourniront une nouvelle tenue de soirée. C'est quand même bien pratique cette façon de ne pas à avoir à s'occuper du linge. Mais le must parait 'il c'est le mouchard de Smart Telligent. (3) Mon frère Mycroft s'en ai fait implanter un. Pendant une semaine il reste dans ta tête pour comprendre l'entièreté de ton fonctionnement, de tes habitudes alimentaires, de tes besoins tels qu'ils soient et j'en passe. Ce mouchard fini par s'approprier ton identité tout en étant virtuel. Il suffit simplement de le paramétrer et c'est ce mini soi qui se charge de tout dans la maison, le meilleur concept de domotique que je n'avais jamais vu"

Sherlock semblait visiblement ravi d'être en compagnie de John, à tel point qu'il en évoquait sa famille, certes d'une manière détournée, mais il le faisait quand même.

"C'est du travail illégal si la conscience dans le mouchard doit travailler gratuitement pour son hôte humain. Et si la personne ne fait pas partie de la classe 1 des immortels, qu'advient-'il de cette conscience, une fois son propriétaire décédé ?" lui demanda John, assez curieux sur la question. Il voulait savoir qui étaient les Holmes, cela le hantait toutes les nuits.

"Ne me déteste pas John, mais ma famille est aisée. Je ne désirais pas te faire peur quand tu m'avais parlé de tes envies de médecines refoulées. C'est pour cela que je ne t'ai rien dit sur mes origines"

"Comment pourrais-je te détester ? Idiot ! Je viens du rang 2. Ce n'est déjà pas si mal. Et tu n'es pas comme ces rapaces dont on parle dans les médias, tu te soucies des autres. Tu te rappelles au restaurant quand tu observais le monde pour me le déduire. Une personne qui ne prendrait pas le plaisir de vivre, serait incapable d'une telle prouesse" lui sourit le blond

Le regard qu'ils partagèrent en disait long sur les sentiments très ambigus qu'ils ressentaient. Pourtant cette bulle protectrice de ces sourires doux fut éclatée par l'arrivée de Victor.

Un peu coupable Sherlock fit les présentations sur un ton légèrement gêné. John en profita pour faire l'idiot comme s'il ne savait pas que cet homme dénommé Victor était le partenaire de son Sherlock. A cet instant précis, il aurait tout donné pour que ce soit lui qui soit enlacé par le beau brun et non cet inconnu qui venait tout gâcher dans le tableau. Il était temps de prendre part au cortège aux flambeaux pour le couple marié. C'est au bras de Mary que John du s'accrocher. Une larme coula discrètement pour tomber sur le rabat de la chemise bleue, mais personne n'y fit attention. Personne ne possédait ce don de tout voir pour tout comprendre à part cet homme au nom bizarre qui prenait trop de place dans la vie de John Watson. Et bizarrement, ce soir-là quand Sherlock prit la main de Victor pour la porter à son cœur, le réconfort d'antan avait laissé place à une nostalgie fugace.

OoOoO

Vivre avec quelqu'un, c'est aussi vivre avec ses défauts. Autant John avait été cadré dès le départ avec le comportement de Mary, autant Sherlock le découvrait au fur et à mesure avec Victor. L'homme avait un tic oral qu'il faisait quand il ingérait quelque chose de liquide. Le verre d'eau avant de dormir, ce n'était déjà pas très gai, mais quand Victor, la tête sous la couette entre les jambes de Sherlock avalant un autre type de sirop, cela devenait horrible. Sans oublier ce tic de se gratter dans les oreilles puis de se curer les ongles partout. Le brun était capable de dire ce qu'avait fait Victor dans la maison rien qu'en observant les souillures. Un nouveau rituel s'était installé dans leur maison. Une routine dérangeante qui rendait le cerveau de Sherlock complètement fou. Les journées se ressemblaient, ce qui n'était pas le cas avant. Pour respirer et mettre sur son cerveau sur OFF, le cadet Holmes passait son temps à la piscine pour effectuer les sauts les plus périlleux des compétitions de plongeons. N'ayant pas de possibilité de se vriller les neurones avec de la drogue, il le faisait grâce aux sciences et à l'attraction de la terre. Tous les jours, le nombre de sauts augmentait, tous les jours, les chutes se faisaient plus rudes. Parfois même volontairement comme un plat, afin de ne plus penser à autre chose. Victor le rendait fou. Un peu comme ces Dons Juans de basse classe qui séduisent, mettent dans le lit et prennent tout pour acquis.

Lentement mais surement les semaines défilèrent. Si Sherlock n'était pas dans sa piscine, il passait son temps à observer l'environnement. A se poser des questions existentielles sur ce qu'il se passait derrière le mur ? pourquoi était-il nécessaire de vivre dans un dôme de protection pour cette expérience de vie. Et quand il n'avait plus de réponse à rien, il perdait l'esprit dans ses chutes, toutes différentes et pourtant identiques. Il se créait un palais mental pour stocker toutes les données qu'il avait pris le temps de collecter. Chaque saut lui permettait soit de classer, soit de consulter ce qu'il connaissait.

OoOoO

Le jour libérateur arriva enfin. 9 mois clos. Contrairement à la difficulté de quitter John, ici, la séparation fut plus beaucoup plus facile. Même si Victor voulait encore faire les charmeurs à 15 secondes de la fin, son partenaire se sentait libre et prit avec plaisir le chemin de la liberté. Comme ce mot semblait si doux dans les lèvres de quelqu'un après avoir vécu une relation que l'on pensait agréable au début qui s'était terminée dans un cauchemar. Mais le Système n'en avait pas fini avec le brun. Alors qu'il profitait du beau temps pour courir, sa montre bipa. 5 heures, il avait juste eu 5 heures pour profiter de la nature.

Sherlock allait enchainer sans se rendre compte, des relations qui se comptaient en heures, entre 36 et 48 heures précisément. Son palais mental lui servait de refuge, car tous les soirs pour presque, c'était un nouvel homme dans son lit. Il sombra dans le sexe, dans des rapports de plus en plus brutaux afin d'avoir sa dose d'adrénaline. Beaucoup d'hommes, une femme. Une séductrice aux cheveux noirs plutôt dominatrice n'hésita pas à le faire plier devant elle. Alors que le sexe de Sherlock faisait des vas et viens dans l'intimité de cette Irène, elle maniait un fouet qui frappait les fesses de son partenaire à chaque coup de butoir. Plonger, rencontrer, manger, baiser et dormir un peu, ce fut la manière dont Sherlock du vivre les 3 mois suivant sa relation avec Victor. Il vivait dans une prison qui n'avait pas de clé. Et surtout sans savoir qu'elle en serait l'issue.

De son côté John se servait du canapé comme lit, il savait ce que c'était une relation sans fondement et c'est sans un regard que Mary et lui se quittèrent sans même se dire au revoir. Le blond avait perdu une année de sa vie dans ce simulacre et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Comment pouvait-il avancer si les relations que le Système lui proposait se terminaient avec chaos à chaque fois. John savait très bien ce qu'il voulait mais en donnant son accord pour entrer dans l'expérience, il devait en suivre les règles. Il n'eut même pas 2 heures de liberté avant que sa montre ne se mette à sonner pour lui parler d'un nouveau rendez-vous. Il n'avait pas le cœur pour cela. Mary l'avait dégouté des relations amoureuses. Une année en étant méprisé, cela brise l'essence même d'un être humain.

Sur son 31, John prit place à la table du restaurant qu'il lui était réservée. La montre n'avait pas encore donné d'indication sur l'identité de sa nouvelle partenaire. Alors qu'il buvait tranquillement un verre d'eau pétillante pour patienter, une personne vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

"je pense que je suis votre rendez-vous" John regarda d'un air hagard son nouveau rencard et ne put se demander si le Système ne lui faisait pas encore une nouvelle blague. Pris de panique, son cœur battant trop vite, il fut pris d'un malaise vertigineux.

Rien n'arrivait par hasard !

A suivre….

**Author's Note:**

> Notes de l'auteur :
> 
> Qui s'est donc assis à la table de John ? Mary ? Victor ? Sherlock ? Ou une autre personne que John connait mais qui visiblement n'est pas censé faire partie de l'expérience ? Les paris sont ouverts dans les reviews
> 
> A : Les correspondances Black Mirror :
> 
> (1) L'épisode haine virtuelle où un homme dont la petite amie à fait l'objet de haine virtuelle, pousse les gens à utiliser un hashtag particulier afin d'éliminer soi-disant des gens mauvais de la communauté virtuelle grâce à des guêpes IA qu'il a piratée. Seulement les personnes visées ne sont pas celles que l'on croit, et 350 000 personnes à Londres vont en faire les frais
> 
> (2) L'épisode San Junipero où de vieilles personnes peuvent revivre une jeunesse dans une ville nommée San Junipero et ce à n'importe quelle époque. Les personnes âgées en vie peuvent y passer les soirées, les personnes décédées peuvent avoir leur conscience transférée à vie dans le logiciel afin d'y vivre éternellement. Et parfois naissent des idylles inattendues
> 
> (3)L'épisode Blanc comme neige ou comment un homme sait manipuler les gens par les belles paroles et la torture électronique. Un monde où les yeux connectés permettent des prouesses qui souvent vont trop loin d'un point de vue éthique.
> 
> B : Les réponses pour les défis :
> 
> Celui du changement de Fandom ou crossover de Mundanchee et Mudomo
> 
> Ecrire concerne aussi la chanson, quelle est donc celle qui vous représente le mieux, comme écrite pour vous ? "
> 
> Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une chanson écrite pour moi, par contre je vis en musique. Je peux être comme aujourd'hui boostée par Run Boy Run de Woodkid afin de terminer ma mise en page de ce challenge. Si je suis nostalgique, Calogero me calmera avec aussi libre que moi. Si je suis en manque de ma passion pour le Moyen âge, Rammstein me ramènera sur le droit chemin avec son célèbre Du Hast. Pour plonger dans les profondeurs de mon âme, ce sera Lorde ou Ruelle qui feront le travail avec un Bad dream par exemple. Je te propose de faire une playlist qui te montrera vraiment qui je suis car comme Vania (hommage à une nouvelle série géniale la umbrella académie), la musique coule en moi.
> 
> OoOoO
> 
> Celui du thème la chute proposée par EmilieKalin :
> 
> Quel est le seul livre que vous prendriez sur une île déserte ? Et pourquoi ? "
> 
> Et bien dans ce cas-ci ma réponse est simple, claire et nette, l'intégrale de Sherlock Holmes. La raison est assez simple, c'est un des premiers livres du genre policier que j'ai lu en version adulte à l'âge de 8 ans. Cet univers de déduction, de chimie malmenée, de crimes non résolus et de cette amitié incroyable entre John et Sherlock m'avait complètement subjuguée. C'est cette alchimie qui m'a donné le goût des livres. Car malgré les genres de bouquins, je cherchais toujours le « je ne sais quoi qui allait me bluffer ». D'ailleurs mes armoires croulent sous les livres. Mais cela reste un pur bonheur.
> 
> OoOoO
> 
> Celui du thème immortel proposé par Nanthana14 :
> 
> Quel est le petit rituel immuable que vous avez avant de vous mettre à écrire ?
> 
> Mon petit rituel est de choisir les musiques qui vont correspondent au genre du texte que je vais écrire. Des musiques plus intimistes pour du Drama, des sons électro ou très énergiques pour les aventures, de la passion pour les romances. Une bonne Playlist pour écrire au mieux.
> 
> J'espère que cet écrit assez nouveau pour moi vous a plu dans son audace ou dans sa thématique. La seconde partie devrait être postée d'ici deux semaines environ, le temps de l'écrire.
> 
> Je vous remercie d'avance pour vos reviews, vos commentaires tels qu'ils soient.
> 
> Bisous
> 
> Ariane


End file.
